Life of a Queen
by lilly willow
Summary: From her birth to her coronation, Elsa was groomed to be queen. This is her life's story.
1. Birth

**I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. Set before and between scenes in Frozen. Cover art Frozen- Birth by Miacat7 on Deviant Art.**

When King Adgar and Queen Idun found out they were expecting their first child; they were thrilled. They made sure they followed the doctor's orders to the letter. Queen Idun had wondered if her child might be born with ice powers. An incident with a frost giant during her first trimester had caused a great deal of worry. The queen was cured but the healers were unsure of the fate of her child. After that day, King Adgar researched all creatures that could control ice and snow. He even researched special healers just in case anything went wrong.

Gerda assured the Queen that she would be having a girl from the way she was carrying. Gerda was Idun's most trusted servant and respected her opinion. She often gave the young queen advice, which she always listened to.

Queen Idun woke her husband in the middle of the night. He quickly summoned the midwives and the physician. They rushed the Queen to the birthing chamber. As she gave birth, Adgar paced anxiously. _Would something go wrong? What if the frost giant had damaged the baby? _No. He forced himself to take a few calming breaths. He had to focus on something different. Like how soon would he have to wait to meet his child.

"Just a little longer Majesty," the physician assured her. Idun endured the pain and pushed. She knew it would all be worth it in the end. Soon the air was filled with the blessed wailings of an infant's first breaths. Finally Idun could relax. The midwives took the baby to clean her. As the infant's tiny fists made contact with the water, little icicles appeared on the surface. The midwives worked quickly to make sure the child did not freeze. They then handed her to her mother. She almost immediately stopped fussing when she felt the warmth of her mother's skin.

"Welcome to the world, my precious little snowflake," she said before kissing her daughter's small head.

By the time the door had opened, dawn had broken.

"You may enter, your Majesty. The Queen is doing well and your daughter is perfectly healthy," the physician assured him. Adgar nervously entered the room. The first thing he saw was the midwives, happily gossiping about the new princess. They moved out of his way, and then he saw his wife. Idun was as radiant as she was on their wedding day. In her arms was their child. The baby had hair as white as the winter snow. Adgar already knew that his daughter had the icy powers they thought she would. Adgar gently stroked her face. The infant's plump fists closed around his finger.

"She's perfect," he said, admiring her sweet face. He turned to Idun. "And you're perfect." Adgar gave his wife a tender kiss on the lips. The midwives then ushered him out of the room so the princess could feed. He walked out of the room and smiled. He had a daughter. Adgar knew that eventually he would have to deal with her powers, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. The royal couple had decided long ago on a name if they had a daughter. A name that meant oath of God; _Elsa_...


	2. Aged 3

After the gift of their precious daughter Elsa, the King and Queen of Arendelle decided to have another child and after the incident with the Frost Giants, they took extra precautions. Elsa was thrilled when she was told that she was going to be a big sister. She spent every hour she could talking to her sibling and telling it secrets. Elsa was absolutely convinced that she was having a sister and told everyone who would listen. One afternoon Elsa was sitting on her mother's bed, whispering to her mother's tummy. Queen Idun let out a yelp of pain. Elsa immediately leapt back.

"Mama? Did I hurted you?" she asked. Idun could see the concern on her daughter's face. She tried to smile through the pain so as not to worry Elsa.

"Mama's fine Sweetheart. Can you please go get Papa?" Elsa jumped of the bed and ran to her father's study.

Elsa's small fist knocked on the door three times and she entered. King Adgar looked up from the document he was signing.

"Elsa, I told you not to disturb-"

"Somefing's wrong wif Mama." Adgar rushed to be by his wife's side.

The King summoned the midwives and the physician. With all the rushing around, everyone had forgotten about Elsa. King Adgar was heading back to his study, when he finally noticed the young princess.

"Is Mama okay?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear. Adgar noticed the growing ice around the small girl's feet and gave her a gentle smile.

"Mama's going to be alright. Your little sibling is ready to be born." Elsa's face lit up.

"She mussa heared me," she said happily.

"Heard you?" Adgar raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I ask her if she wanted to meet her big sissa," she smiled and ran off.

Every now and then, Elsa walked past the door, hoping that her sister had been born. She could hear talking on the other side.

"Hold on, Majesty. The baby is breech. I'm sorry but this means you're going to have to push harder." Idun let out a cry of pain. Hearing her mother in strife scared Elsa and she ran off, leaving an icy trail in her wake.

It was quite late by the time the baby was born. The royal couple decided that they would wait until the following morning to tell Elsa.

King Adgar gently shook the shoulder of his sleeping child.

"Elsa?" Elsa's eyes cracked open but then closed again. "Do you want to meet your sister?" This time her eyes stayed open and she smiled.

Elsa timidly entered the room. Her father gave her a reassuring nod. Elsa peered over the edge of the crib. Queen Idun was exhausted but she wanted to see Elsa's reaction when she met her baby sister.

"Elsa, this is your little sister, Anna," she said gently. Elsa couldn't be more proud to be a big sister. She knew that she and Anna would be best friends forever.

**Since Anna is so clumsy, I had this cute idea that she came into the world backwards. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
